


Pulling Pigtails

by dragons_and_angels



Series: Sin Bin Fills [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: There was a reason Gabe picked a fight with him.





	Pulling Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> Deanon from the kink meme, written for this prompt: Gabe likes to fight guys who are bigger than him. He also likes to fuck guys that are bigger than him.
> 
> Video of the fight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VvCaW4fkzc

Parayko was big, it was one of the first things Gabe noticed about him on the ice. The stretch of his shoulders even beneath hockey pads, the stride of his legs, his thighs - everything about him was big and it made Gabe shiver. Of course a hockey game was the last place for it, so he did the only thing he could to get his attention. He punched him in the face.

Dutchy did not shut up about it in the locker room afterwards and Gabe had to let him because he had looked so sad after the game. And then he gave Parayko's room number of the hotel he was staying at and Gabe almost kissed him.

To say Parayko was surprised when he saw Gabe at the door was an understatement. "Landeskog? What are you doing here?" He stepped back to let Gabe in though and Gabe took advantage of the instinctive politeness. Two beds in the hotel room but no roommate, perfect.

"You can call me Gabe," he said as he turned back to Parayko. He was a good few inches taller than Gabe and his shoulders were stretching his T-shirt thin; Gabe found it hard to tear his eyes away.

When he met Parayko's gaze again, it was obvious his attention had not gone unnoticed. Parayko licked his lips and Gabe felt his breathing pick up. "You can call me Colton if you want."

Gabe took a step closer and watched Colton's eyes dilate. "I will, thank you," he replied before pulling the other man's head down into an deep kiss. Colton froze for a moment in surprise before he hesitantly started to return the kiss, hands on Gabe's hips. Gabe angled themselves so he had the back of his knees against the edge of the bed and then fell backwards, pulling Colton with him. Colton caught himself, his hands either side of Gabe. It was considerate, making sure Gabe wasn't crushed, but right now Gabe didn't want considerate. He wanted to fuck and forget the game ever happened.

Colton was even bigger when he was above Gabe on the bed, looming over him. Gabe smoothed his hands over Colton's chest and felt them go on and on until he gripped Colton's shoulders, the stretch of his hands making him pant a little. 

"Fuck, you're big," Gabe said breathlessly. Colton went pink, the flush on his cheeks looking even brighter against his pale skin and blonde hair. He was clean shaven but when Gabe smoothed a hand over his jaw, his fucking huge jaw, he could feel the burn of stubble. That was it for him. He pulled Colton down in order to look their lips together again.

Colton lost his balance and fell on top of Gabe, pressing him to the bed with the whole of his six foot five frame and Gabe groaned into Colton's mouth. His cock was rock hard already and Gabe rocked his hips up as much as he could but found himself stopped by Colton's sheer weight, leaving him helpless to do anything except for moan again.

Colton pulled back from the kiss only to pant into Gabe's shoulder as he pushed his hips down into Gabe's. God, that felt really good. "What do you want?" Colton asked as he lifted his head to look into Gabe's face. His expression was earnest and thoughtful and, Jesus, Gabe hadn't expected the kid to actually be nice to him. Gabe had pushed him into his first NHL fight after all.

"I've got lube and condoms in my pocket," Gabe said, his voice more controlled than he thought it would be. "I want you to fuck me." Colton's hips stuttered, pushing the hard line of his cock against Gabe's, causing them both to groan. Gabe rocked from side to side in order to free one of his legs. As soon as he could move his right leg, he twisted it around Colton's hip, pulling him closer. Gabe smiled at the stunned, very turned on look Colton had on his face right now.

"Did you plan this?" Colton sounded like he had taken a puck to the head and Gabe gave him a small frown. "You wanted to fight me. You did fight me." Now it was Colton's turn to frown. "I'm confused," he admitted openly and Gabe felt his frown fade. God, what was he going to do with this kid? Most of the guys he got to fuck him were huge and they fucked him hard and fast, against a wall if possible, and then Gabe was happy to leave afterwards, blissed out and happy.

Somehow he didn't see that going well with Colton. "I prepared for it but it was more of a hope than me knowing it was going to happen. Dutchy says it's like me pulling pigtails, which I always thought was a really weird saying." He wrinkled his nose and decided he was fed up of all this discussion. That was what the afterglow was for. He couldn't feel that annoyed however, Colton was grinning down at him as if the sun shone out of Gabe's ass.

Speaking of asses... "You happy to fuck me tonight?" Again with the puck-to-the-head look from Colton. Gabe rolled his eyes before leaning up to bite at Colton's neck, not hard because some people weren't into that, but enough for him to feel the scrape of teeth and almost certainly enough to cause a hickey. Colton gave a full body shiver and settled his weight back down onto Gabe and they were back to kissing.

"Clothes off," Colton said against his lips before pulling back to pull his shirt off. It was a short T-shirt, much easier to remove than Gabe's suit jacket and shirt. However as Gabe unashamedly watched the play of muscles on Colton's chest, he started to feel hotter and hotter and was soon helping Colton to strip him out of his clothes, even his pants. "You want me to fuck you?" Colton's voice was deeper than it had been and when he smoothed a hand down Gabe's chest, he made sure to give his cock a stroke when he got to the bottom. Gabe shuddered and made sure to nod so Colton could make no mistake.

Colton was kissing him again, more aggressively than ever before, his tongue sweeping straight in and claiming Gabe completely. He yielded straight away and loved every second and Colton's big hands smoothed over Gabe's ribcage, sweeping a thumb over each of his nipples on the way. A bolt of heat shot from his nipples to his cock straight away and Gabe resumed his position of his leg wrapped around Colton's hips, pulling him closer so Gabe's cock rubbed against Colton in the best of ways. He wasn't willing to let go when Colton pulled back but when he explained about the lube Gabe had mentioned being in his pants' pocket, the pants that were halfway across the room, he had let Colton go. As soon as his back was turned, Gabe flipped over, shoved a pillow under his hips and pushed his ass up. The gasp he heard when Colton turned back around was exhilarating and Gabe was smiling into the pillow as Colton climbed back onto the bed.

"Is this how you want to do it?" Colton's voice was deep and seemed to match him perfectly. "Me fucking you from behind?"

"I want..." Gabe cut himself off to swallow. "I want you to hold me down. I like - I like the weight." His mouth felt dry, only now it was more the uncomfortable dry rather than the sexy dry. He hated talking about this shit.

"Sounds good to me," Colton said easily. Gabe pulled himself up to grab the water bottle Colton had on the bedside cabinet and down half of it in one go. Some of it splashed on his chest and when he looked back at Colton, he was looking at Gabe's lips, transfixed. Gabe could not have stopped the smile then even if he wanted to.

"You going to fuck me or what?" Wow, his voice sounded almost normal. No indication that his cock was hard enough to try and drill through the fucking pillow or that Colton was equally naked and, fuck, his cock was as big as the rest of him. Colton nodded, young and eager, and was gratifyingly quick to lube up his fingers, even if he was a little slow at working them into Gabe. He pushed back into two fingers of Colton and wondered, with a little hysterical laugh, how many of Colton's fingers were equal to a regular size cock?

Then he hit Gabe's prostate and everything flashed for a second. He groaned and shoved his ass back into Colton's fingers, tilting his hips so the fingers brushed against his prostate again, the calluses on those fingers causing an interesting sensation up Gabe's spine. Gabe groaned, loud and ashamed and heard Colton swear behind him. "You going to fuck me or not?" Gabe let his head roll back to look at Colton directly in the eyes.

Three fingers had his eyes flickering but he didn't lose eye contact and Colton seemed like he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out, too quickly but Gabe didn't care, and started to fiddle with condom. Gabe let his head fall back, smiling a little as he heard the condom snap and Colton curse and then a second condom get opened.

Colton's hands spread over Gabe's hips and for a wild moment, Gabe wanted him to press hard enough to bruise. Large, finger shaped bruises where Gabe could press against them when this night was over and know it happened. And then the tip of Colton's cock, as big as the rest of him, pressed against Gabe's entrance and all thought were wiped from his brain

"Colton," Gabe gasped. It was the only thing he could say, every other word had fled out of his head the more Colton pressed his cock into him. One slow, torturous thrust until he was fully seated inside Gabe. He was holding himself up, his hands on Gabe's hips the only point of contact. Gabe took one deep breath and then another.

"You like the weight?" Colton's voice was almost a growl and Gabe was about to answer but then Colton's hands dipped the bed either side of Gabe and then dropped his weight straight down, his frame covering Gabe completely.

"Fuck," Gabe said into the bed and stretched his hands out to clutch at the sheets in desperation. Colton's lips were pressed to Gabe's neck and every part of Gabe was swallowed up by Colton, his cock spearing him but he couldn't move to get what he needed due to Colton's weight pressing him down. All that muscle on top of him, it made Gabe give out a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a whimper and he stretched his head up, baring his neck.

Colton took the invitation and immediately set to working his way up the line of Gabe's neck with tiny little nips and Gabe's skin prickled, little bolts of heat shooting down to his cock every time Colton's lips rested on his skin. When Colton started to rock his head, pulling his cock out and pushing it back in with slow, regular movements, Gabe was sure his brain started to leak out of his ears. "Fucking hell," he said into the pillow again and Colton stopped kissing his neck long enough to let his breath wash over the little wet trail his mouth had left which was somehow even worse than his actual mouth. "Colton," Gabe said. He groped for one of Colton's hands and when Colton moved his hand to stop bracing himself, even more weight rested on Gabe and the air was driven out of his lungs.

His grip on Colton's hand tightened and he bite his lip in a vain attempt to stop himself begging Colton to fuck him faster. Luckily Colton seemed to hear him perfectly well even without him saying it and sped up, every thrust jolting Gabe up the bed and causing his cock to rub against the pillow. The sensation was not quite enough and it was the arousal mixed with the frustration which caused Gabe to let out a half-choked sob and tighten his grip on Colton's hand.

"Keep going," Gabe choked out and he felt a whisper of a kiss against his neck as if Colton had acknowledged Gabe's tears but was going to listen to him. The angle of his hips changed so the head of his cock was brushing Gabe's prostate every time and the sensation was almost too much to bear. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Gabe chanted and he was sure he had switched back into Swedish but he couldn't care less right now.

Gabe was kept on the edge of orgasm for what felt like an endless amount of time and then Colton's thrusts started to get faster and more erratic, missing Gabe's prostate more than he was hitting it. There was something hot in that desperation though, Gabe found himself pushing back and clenching his ass down every time Colton pushed back in. "Shit, Gabe, your ass, I can't." The babbling made Gabe laugh, even if it was a choked little thing, more aroused than it had any right to be.

"Come on. I want you to come, do it while you're on top of me." The honesty was unexpected but Gabe just went with it, especially when it made Colton pant and speed up. It was a brutal pace and when Gabe turned his head he saw the arm he hadn't claimed bracing Colton against the bed, muscles tight and bulging. Gabe's mouth watered as he stared at Colton's arm and he couldn't stop imagining that same arm straining as Colton held Gabe up against the wall. He might not last very long but he could press Gabe against the wall, put his arms either side of him and make him feel small. His cock throbbed at the fantasy and it was the same moment as when Colton started to come. He rode out his orgasm with small, rapid thrusts, burying his orgasm right inside Gabe's ass, and when he was done, he couldn't seem to do anything but collapse.

Right. On top. Of Gabe.

He didn't care if his cock was still hard or even if he never came again (okay, maybe he cared a little bit about that last one), he just wanted Colton to never move. His whole weight was crushing Gabe, almost restricting his breath, and he loved it. Sweat was sticking them together and he could feel Colton's every breath on the skin of his neck but the sensation just put him into a state of constant arousal, but comfortable enough to never move.

Too soon though, Colton pulled back. When he peeled himself off Gabe's back, Gabe didn't move in the vain hope Colton would put himself back into the same position. When he realised Colton was disposing of the condom, he turned over and stared down at his cock, wondering if he should jerk himself off. Colton turned around while Gabe was still working out whether he had the energy to jerk off and the expression on his face was priceless.

"Oh shit, sorry," he said, hurrying over to the bed and putting a hand, a massive hand, around Gabe's cock. Gabe made a sound which he would have called a whine coming from anyone else and jerked his hips up to force his cock through the tight circle of Colton's hand. "Hang on," Colton said, letting go of Gabe's cock which was unfair and Gabe really didn't approve of it. All Colton did was shift before he laid down on top of Gabe.

Gabe's cock slid into the sweat soaked hollow of Colton's hip and he thrust up instinctively. Colton urged him to do it again and soon Gabe settled into a good rhythm. Every time he thrust up, he was constricted as to how far up he could go by Colton's wide chest and his hands braced on either side of Gabe. It was incredibly hot and, sure enough, Gabe felt himself tense up soon after and come all over both their stomachs.

After the orgasm he felt drained and boneless, as if Colton had fucked all thought out of him. He told Colton this after he came back with a wash cloth to clean Gabe up and Colton snorted. "You're still talking, aren't you?" But the smile he directed at Gabe was happy and not just a little smug.

"I'm sleeping here tonight," Gabe said as he handed the wash cloth back and Colton looked amused but allowed Gabe to pull himself under the covers and take all four pillows on the hotel's double bed to sleep on.

"What pillows am I meant to sleep on?" Colton asked when he came back from the bathroom and noticed Gabe's nest.

"Come share mine, baby," Gabe said with a tired leer. Colton turned pink which was especially delightful after he had just fucked Gabe's brains out but he climbed into bed next to Gabe anyway. Gabe pulled him in and shifted so his head was against Colton's chest and his arms were surrounding Gabe. All he could smell, all he could feel, was Colton.

Ugh, Dutchy was right. He did like him.


End file.
